


Draw Me Close

by lady_icarus



Series: Dyle Prompts [1]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_icarus/pseuds/lady_icarus
Summary: "Tell me, did you see the news tonight?"Because when the world is going to crap, sometimes you need someone to pull you closer and make you feel like everything will be okay.A prompt from Tumblr based around "Warmth".





	Draw Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my tumblr, from the lovely the-girl-who-swaiting:
> 
> Hi! I had this scene in my mind, between Dan and Kyle of course, where they are in bed together, late night, and as they talk Kyle holds Dan and Dan asks him why he's doing that; Kyle answers that in a song Dan asks to be held. "Hold me in this wild, wild world" Kyle sings in his ear and keep on singing the rest of the song in a sweet way. Hope you can write something out of this!
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr at https://lady-icarus-in-flight.tumblr.com/post/162536785870/hi-i-had-this-scene-in-my-mind-between-dan-and

Kyle couldn’t remember who had started this little routine of theirs, of crawling into each other’s beds in the middle of the night when the motion of the tour bus kept them both awake, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Even now, squished as he was in the too-small bunk and pressed against Dan’s side, he found it was rather nice, having someone else’s company. Sometimes they would talk in hushed whispers about everything and nothing, but more often than not, they’d sit in silence on their phones, the lights from the screens the only thing illuminating them in the darkness of the bus. 

Kyle thumbed through his twitter feed, occasionally liking things that caught his fancy, but for the most part just keeping tabs on the people around the world he followed. He wasn’t sure what Dan was doing, but when the other stiffened suddenly, Twitter suddenly became unimportant.

“Dan? Alright?” He whispered, looking over at the other. The light from the screen bounced off against his glasses, but underneath the reflection he could see that Dan’s eyes were wide, a look of utter shock on his face. It seemed he’d barely registered that Kyle had said anything at all as he quickly closed the screen on his phone and brought his hands to his face, pulling off his glasses so he could press the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“Dan?” Kyle tried again. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything. Can’t even go online without...something. Everything, just… going to shit. It’s all just… so much.” He finally answered after a moment, not removing his hands from his face. 

Kyle sat in silence for a moment, uncertain of what he could do, if anything. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally shifted so he was facing the other and very carefully wiggled his arm under Dan’s body, wrapping the other around him so he was settled in a loose embrace. Dan was surprisingly pliant, moving with the motion and bringing his hands to rest on Kyle’s shoulders, squashed as his arms were between their bodies. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked after a moment, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

“Well.” Kyle replied, stalling for time as words turned around in his head. “Warmth, right? Hold me in this wild, wild world?” He sang the final words, eyes darting down to Dan’s face for a moment. The grief and pain that had been present mere seconds before had shifted to a fond smile, only the briefest upturn of lips before Dan answered.

“They’re just lyrics, Kyle.”

“Your songs are your heart. It’s sort of your thing, right?” Kyle tried. Dan’s responding shrug was answer enough, and Kyle tightened his grip a little, tilting his head down so his lips were close to Dan’s ear. 

“Cause in your warmth, I forget how cold it can be.” He tried again, singing as best as he could without being too loud. 

“And in your heat, I feel how cold it can get.” Dan answered back, voice muffled against Kyle’s shirt. 

“So draw me close.” Kyle sang back, wincing a little at how high those notes got. It was worth it, though, when Dan curled closer, pressing his face against the skin of Kyle’s neck. Kyle shifted a hand to tangle in Dan’s hair, carding through the strands in a soothing motion even as Dan let out a quiet breath against his collarbone. 

“Keep going?” He asked quietly.

“Course. So come on, let’s forget the emotion…” Kyle continued, not ceasing the motion of his hand in Dan’s hair as he did. He wasn’t sure how many times he cycled through the song before Dan’s breathing evened out, and he paused in his singing to look down, blinking in surprise when he saw the other sound asleep. He smiled softly, shifting to press a brief kiss to Dan’s temple.

“Draw me close.” He whispered, curling closer to the other before letting sleep claim him.


End file.
